Lihatlah Aku!
by CherryGold26
Summary: Last Chapter!/ akhirnya perasaan Sasuke terbalas/ 'Alasanku...karena aku..mencintai Sasuke-kun' - Sakura/ Mind to RnR?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku ^^**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut **_pink_**tampak sedang konsentrasi membaca sebuah buku pelajaran, nama gadis itu adalah Haruno di sekolah favorite, yaitu Konoha High School.

Sementara pemuda yang berada disebelahnya juga sedang berkutat dengan buku,tetapi sekali-kali dia melirik kearah gadis tersebut dan sesekali menghela napas berat.

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem, tetapi tidak dihiraukan Sakura yang tengah asik membaca buku pelajaran itu.

"EHM!" Sasuke berdehem lebih keras dan berhasil membuat Sakura menatapnya .

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktifitas membaca bukunya.

"Hn, kau haus?biar aku buatkan minuman," Ujar Sasuke.

"Hm..Boleh juga!"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar aku akan buatkan minum." Sakura mengangguk lalu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur rumahnya.

.

.

Selesai membuatkan minuman, Sasuke segera membawa dua minuman tersebut dikamarnya. Saat dia baru masuk kamarnya yang serba biru itu, dia melihat Sakura sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan dimasukkan kedalam tas.

"Kau mau kemana Saku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan kedua minuman itu keatas meja.

"Tidak, aku hanya membereskan barangku saja," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ini minumanmu." Sasuke memberikan sebuah gelas yang berisi _**orange**__**juice** _pada Sakura. Sasuke sangat hafal minuman favorite sahabatnya yang satu ini,sekaligus orang yang disukainya secara diam-diam itu.

"Jadi..bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasori-senpai?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura telah memiliki seorang kekasih, dia adalah Akasuna Sasori kakak kelas Sakura dan Sasuke di sekolah. Tetapi tepatnya Sakuralah yang mencintai Sasori, sedangkan Sasori selalu mengacuhkan Sakura.

Sakura memasang wajah murung, Sasuke mengeram kesal melihat tingkah Sakura yang selalu murung saat membicarakan Sasori.

"Sebaiknya kau melupakannya Sakura," Ujar Sasuke mencoba tetap datar, walaupun ada rasa kecewa dihatinya saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya ini tidak ada rasa sedikitpun padanya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa Sasuke-kun! Itu sangat sulit." Sakura mulai terisak, Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu dia mencengkram bahu Sakura.

"Berhentilah mencintainya Sakura! Dia selalu tidak menganggapmu! Bahkan dia berjalan bersama gadis lain dihadapanmu!" Sakura makin terisak,dia kembali teringat saat dia dan Sasuke yang sedang mencari buku di sebuah toko, dia melihat Sasori yang tengah merangkul gadis lain memasukki tokoh tersebut.

Saat Sakura menelpon Sasori dan menanyakan dimana dia, Sasori menjawab bahwa dia sedang berada di rumah. Hati Sakura mencelos mengetahui bahwa Sasori berbohong padanya. Pada saat itu Sakura menangis terus dan Sasuke terus menemaninya.

Sasuke tidak tahan melihat Sakura menangis, dia menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, tidak ada penolakkan dari Sakura.

"Maaf," Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dipelukan Sasuke, "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, kau sahabatku paling baik."

Sasuke tersenyum miris, tetapi setidaknya Sakura masih menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, walaupun Sasuke mengharapkan lebih dari...

seorang SAHABAT.

TBC

* * *

**Hahh...lagi-lagi terlalu pendek -_- tapi aku usahain chapter depannya lebih panjang! aku belum terbiasa nulis Fic yang panjang. T.T **

**Review Please :D **

**CherryGold26~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

SasuSaku^^

Happy Reading!

Chapter 2

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Sakura berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan ke halte tempat pemberhentian bus untuk ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai di halte, mereka tepat waktu karena sudah ada bus. Sakura bernapas lega, setidaknya dia tidak terlambat seperti kemarin, sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Hah, kita beruntung Sasuke-kun! Ayo naik!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu mereka naik di bus tersebut.

"Hn"

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah, yaitu Konoha High School. Saat baru memasukki sekolah, mobil sport Sasori melewati mereka. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku duluan ya!" Lalu Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam Sasuke bingung, diapun mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, dan tangannya mengepal melihat Sakura yang menghampiri Sasori.

"Ohayou Sasori-kun!" Sapa Sakura sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Sasori yang baru keluar dari mobil memandang Sakura sekilas kemudian langsung melewati Sakura. Senyum Sakura langsung pudar dari wajah cantik dan manisnya itu.

"Sakura."

Sakura memandang orang yang memanggil namanya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memasang senyumnya lagi, tetapi terlihat ada rasa kecewa dibalik senyumnya.

"Wajahmu terlihat aneh jika memaksakan senyum seperti itu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk, "lebih baik kita masuk kekelas,sebentar lagi akan bel." Sakura pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, Sakura dengan semangat pergi ke kelas Sasori yang berada di lantai dua. Saat didepan kelas, Sakura mendengar Sasori sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi mana uangnya? Aku sudah pacaran dengan **pinky** itu enam bulan," ujar Sasori. Sementara Sakura yang ada di luar penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Iya,iya ini uangmu." Pein memberikan uangnya pada Sasori begitu juga Deidara.

"Hah..ada untungnya ternyata aku menerima taruhan untuk mendapatkan Haruno itu, aku akan memutuskannya segera," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yang ada di luar terkejut. Air matanya telah membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Sakura berlari meninggalkan kelas tersebut dan menujuh entah ke mana.

Ternyata Sasori melihatnya yang sedang berlari lalu menyeringai. "Kurasa akan gampang untuk memutuskannya."

Tanpa memperhatikan jalan Sakura terus berlari, diapun terus menangis dan-

**_BRUKKK!_**

Sakura menabrak seseorang sehingga ia jatuh. "Sakura?" Merasa dipanggil Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis langsung terkejut dan salah paham. "Maaf Saku, aku tidak melihatmu." Sasuke berpikir Sakura menangis karena jatuh. Sakura terus menangis, lalu Sasuke membantunya berdiri dan membawa Sakura ke atap tempat di mana mereka berdua selalu istirahat.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Saku?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sakura menggeleng.

"Ceritakanlah, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," kata Sasuke tulus disertai senyumannya yang jarang dia tunjukkan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi..hiks."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks...Sasori..dia-"

"-dia kenapa Saku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hiks..dia hanya mempermainkan aku saja Sasuke..dia hanya bertaruh dengan temannya untuk mendapatkan aku.." Tangisan Sakura semakin keras, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah kubilangkan! Tidak ada gunanya jika kau berpacaran dengan Aksuna itu! aku tidak memgerti kenapa kau sangat mencintainya, jelas-jelas dia tidak mencintaimu!" Bentak Sasuke

Sakura memandang Sasuke, "Memangnya kenapa jika aku mencintainya Sasuke?! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku seenaknya!" Sasuke terdiam dia memasang wajah datarnya.

"**Aku membencimu!**"

DEG

Kata-kata Sakura tadi membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Dia memandang kepergian Sakura sampai gadis merah muda itu hilang dibalik pintu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membentak gadis itu saat sedang sedih.

Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya "BODOH!".

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?aku membuatnya benci padaku," gumam Sasuke lirih.

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti di tangga, dia sangat kecewa dengan Sasuke. Orang yang sudah sejak lama dia kenal, orang yang sudah sejak lama menjadi sahabatnya, membentaknya saat dia tengah dilanda kesedihan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura masih tetap menangis.

Sakura menyesal karena telah berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke, sahabatnya. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Sakura menuruni tangga tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari kantung seragam Sakura. Diapun mengambil handphone'nya yang berbunyi, ternyata ada pesan dan pesan tersebut dari Sasori.

'**_Saku, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di taman belakang sekolah. Sekarang!_**'

Sakura menyiapkan diri, dia sudah tau bahwa Sasori akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka pada hari ini.

Sasori menunggu di taman belakang, beberapa menit kemudian terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura langsung pada intinya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tau kalau apa yang akan kukatakan," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku tau kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Pein juga Deidara. Jadi kurasa kau sudah tau, kita putus sekarang."

Sakura terkejut karena ketahuan menguping. "Hn, kalau itu maumu,Baiklah..tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"-kau adalah lelaki terberengsek yang pernah kutemui!" Ujar Sakura sambil menyeringai.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Sasori melayangkan telapak tangannya hendak menampar Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima rasa sakit. Tetapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Cih, benar apa kata Sakura kau itu adalah laki-laki berengsek!"

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah mencengkram tangan Sasori.

"Arghh! lepaskan tanganku Uchiha sialan!"

Saauke melepaskan cengkramannya. "Jangan pernah kau sakiti Sakura! Jika kau menyakitinya aku tak segan-segan mematahkan tanganmu itu!"

Sasori pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Saku, soal tadi..aku-"

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf padamu," ucap Sakura disertai senyum tidak dapat mengendalikan diri, pasti wajah Sasuke sudah memerah sekarang melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Hn."

Walaupun dia tidak bisa memiliki hati Sakura saat ini, setidaknya dia dapat melindungi Sakura dan membuatnya tersenyum.

TBC

* * *

**hah..akhirnya bisa update..**

**maaf jika masih ada kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan kata, karena itu adalah salah satu kelemahanku selain tidak bisa menulis fic yang panjang T.T .**

**Review Pliss :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sakura putus dari Sasori. Sakura terlihat lebih ceria sekarang, dan itu membuat Sasuke senang melihatnya. Sasuke pun berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura, tapi dia masih bingung akan mengatakan bagaimana.

Sasuke duduk di kelas dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghampirinya. "Hoi! Teme, kenapa diam disini saja?" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"Kau tau sifatkukan Dobe? lebih baik kau jangan menggangguku," ucap Sasuke dingin. Naruto mendelik kesal.

"Oh ya Teme, kudengar Sakura-chan putus dengan Sasori-senpai ya?" tanya Naruto (lagi).

"Hn."

"Wah.. berarti ini kesempatan yang paling tepat untukku," seru Naruto, Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kau tau Teme? aku menyukai Sakura-chan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Tetapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Hn."

"Ayolah Teme.. bantu aku!"

"Cih, kau berisik Dobe! memangnya kau ingin kubantu apa?" tanya Sasuke gusar. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kaukan teman ah bukan! bakan sahabat Sakura-chan! aku ingin kau membuatku dan Sakura-chan pacaran!" seru Naruto. Bagaimana bisa, jika Sasuke menjodohkan sahabat sekaligus gadis yang amat sangag dicintainya itu dengan temannya yang cerewet ini. Sepertinya Sasuke punya saingan baru lagi.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan pulang dalam diam. Dia masih saja terpikir dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Sasuke kesal karena masih saja ada yang menghalanginya saat dia akan mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu memandang Sasuke khawatir, karena dia melihat dari raut wajah pemuda tampan itu dia sedang banyak pikiran. Tanpa Sakura ketahui, yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sakit?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dan menggeleng. Sasuke yakin saat ini Sakura sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Sakura. "Tidak usah cemas begitu, aku baik-baik saja kok," kata Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, melihat senyuman itu wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah tetapi segera disembunyikannya.

"Yap, sudah sampai! arigatou Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mengangguk dan permatitan pergi. Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa lebih nyaman dengan Sasuke daripada pada Sasori yang pernah jadi kekasihnya. Jujur saja Sakura masih mencintai Sasori sedikit tapi yang dia rasakan pada Sasuke lebih.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena sedari tadi Naruto memohon padanya agar Sasuke memberikan nomor Sakura padanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Naruto masih saja memohon akhirnya dengan SANGAT terpaksa, Sasuke memberikan nomor ponsel Sakura pada Naruto.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah jarang pulang bersama dan ini membuat Sasuke bingung. Setiap Sasuke mengajaknya pulang, dia selalu mengatakan ada urusan dan berbagai alasan yang menurut Sasuke aneh.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sakura ternyata pulang dengan Naruto.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang tersembunyi di saku celananya. "Cih!"

Keesokan harinya..

Sakura sedang membaca di perpustkaan. Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama Dobe," kata Sasuke mencoba tetap tenang dan datar. "Dobe? oh.. maksudmu Naruto-kun? iya sih kau benar juga..heehe.."

What? Naruto-kun? sejak kapan Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'kun' ?

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat-dekat dengannya." kata-kata itu langsung saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa disadarinya. Sakura menganga mendengar kata Sasuke seketika itu kuga rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Kau cemburu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura langsung. Sasuke membelakan matanya dan langsung membuang muka. "Cih mana mungkin aku cemburu?" bantah Sasuke, tetapi Sakura masih tetap tidak menyerah untuk menggodai Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Ayolah mengaku saja.." goda Sakura lagi. Sasuke menggertakan giginya dan berteriak. "AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!" Spontan semua menatapnya dan penjaga perpustakaan menatap Sasuke tajam. Sakura terkikik geli melihat Sasuke.

"Uchiha sebaiknya anda keluar daripada membuat kekacauan disini!" bentaknya.

Sasuke langsung keluar sementara Sakura mengikutinya sambil terus tertawa.

"Hahah... maafkan aku Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura diselinggi sedikit tawanya. Sasuke membuang muka.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Oke, aku minta maaf deh! ayolah Sasuke-kun." Sakura memasang tampang memohonnya. "Hn, baiklah aku memaafkanmu. tapi awas saja jika kau melakukannya lagi!" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat senyuman Sakura entah kenapa, walaupun dia kesal tadinya tapi saat melihat senyuman Sakura... rasa kesalnya langsung hilang begitu saja...

**TBC**

* * *

**hai..hai.. aku balik lagi nge-lanjutin fic yang aneh inj ._.v. aku juga mau bilang makasih banget sama semua yang udah mau review ;) . pendek ya? iya aku juga tau kok -"...maaf lagi jika mengecewakan kalian...**

**Mind to Review? **

**Merry Christmas... :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto _**

SasuSaku _slight_ NaruSaku

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Naruto sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu Sakura digerbang sekolah.

Lalu terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura keluar gerbang, Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka lalu menatap Naruto. Sasuke mendecih kesal sementara Sakura tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ah! Naruto-kun?!" Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini...ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto. Dia menatap Sasuke dan memberi kode untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu pergi dari situ. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin pulang dengan Sasuke, tapi dia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto.

"Jadi?"

"Sakura-chan...aku..."

Sasuke masih tidak tenang. Dia memikirkan apa yang akan dijawab Sakura. Ya, Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke sangat penasaran. Tapi ia juga gengsi jika kembali. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Cih, biarkan saja," ucapnya entah pada siapa. Tapi akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"Sakura-chan...aku mencintaimu! aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, apa kau bersedia Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto langsung. Sakura membelakan matanya. Memang Sakura menyanyangi Naruto, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat.

Sakura menuduk dan dia menatap Naruto. "Maaf Naruto..aku..tidak bisa," kata Sakura sambil menatap Naruto .

Pemuda jabrik itu tertawa, tetapi tawanya terselip rasa kecewa. Sakura menatap Naruto nanar. "Naruto..maaf." Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto, spontan membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Tanpa disadari mereka, Sasuke menyaksikan adegan itu.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Hancur sudah harapannya selama ini. Dia yang sudah menunggu Sakura selama ini, tetapi tidak ada rasa sedikitpun yang dirasakan gadis pink ini padanya. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Didalam dadanya, seperti ditisuk oleh ribuan jarum. Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi. "Sudah kuduga, lebih baik aku tidak kembali," katanya datar.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Ti-tidak apa Sakura-chan, yang penting kita masih bisa sahabatan kan?" tanya Naruto, Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu apa alasanny menolakku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Alasanku...aku.." Sakura membisikan alasannya pada Naruto dan mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"Kau tidak berbohong Sakura-chan?" Sakura mengangguk sambil merona merah. Naruto tersenyum.

Lalu mereka pulang bersama dan mengetahui, adegan berpelukan mereka tadi telah menjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Sakura merasa Sasuke menghindarinya. Sakura merasa kesepian tanpa Sasuke disampingnya.

Di kelas, Sasuke mencuekinya. Setelah pelajaran selesai, Sasuke langsung keluar kelas. Tapi Sakura segera menahannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Uchiha bungsu ini. Sakura menuduk. "Aku ingin bicara..bisa ikut aku? hanya sebentar kok," kata Sakura.

Mereka pun pergi ke atap. "Sasuke-kun...kenapa menghindariki?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sebuah cairan bening mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. "Apa salahku Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Apa ada hal yang membuatku salah padamu?"

"Kau..." Sakura mengangkat kepala saat mendengar Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"...Menyebalkan."

Sakura menunduk dan terisak. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Sakura menangis. Tapi saat ini, Sakura menangis karena dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun...kenapa? disaat aku sudah memiliki perasaan padamu..kenapa kau menghindariku!" ujar Sakura. Sasuke terkejut dia menatap Sakura yang menunduk.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun...mungkin aku banyak salah padamu...maafkan aku kau boleh membenciku kau boleh-"

GREB

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya. Dia menyandarkan kepala Sakura pada dadanya. "Diamlah...kau cerewet sekali," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. "Aku...aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke tersenyum dan membelai rambut panjang gadis itu.

"...Hn...aku juga," kata Sasuke pelan. Sakura sangat senang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Sasuke membalikan badannya. Sakura bingung. "Maaf tidak seharusnya aku memelukmu." Sakura bertambah bingung. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu..tapi bagaimana dengan Dobe?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya, diakan pacarmu Saku." Sakura langsung tertawa. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia membalikan badannya. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura masih terus tertawa.

"Waktu itu dia menembakmu'kan? dan aku juga melihat kau memeluknya," jelas Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Mana mungkin aku menerima Naruto jika ada kau dihatiku," ucap Sakura. Sasuke membuang muka. Terlihat semburat merah dipipi tirusnya itu.

"Cih, kau memang menyebalkan Saku."

"Tapi kau mencintaikukan?" goda Sakura, dan dia berhasil membuat wajah Uchiha itu memerah sempurna.

Lalu Sasuke menyeringai. "Sebaiknya kau diam atau akan kusumpal bibirmu dengan bibirku Saku." dan sekarang berganti wajah Sakura yang memerah sempurna. Dasar Uchiha, memang tidak pernah mau kalah.

**Owari**

Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Lagi-lagi makasih banget buat yang udah review dan baca fic ini.

**Omake**

"Selamat ya Teme, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, terima kasih Dobe."

"Iya, makasih Naruto-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis. Sementara Sasuke hanya menampakan senyum tipis dan nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau bahwa Sakura-chan akan memilihmu Teme, waktu aku menembaknya saja dia mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia menolakku dan benar saja. Dia memilihmu."

Sakura menunduk malu, sementara Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn."

_**'- Alasanku...karena aku...mencintai Sasuke-kun." -Sakura **_

...

Mind to RnR?

CherryGold26~


End file.
